


Puede ser reconstruido, puede ser creado

by RA_XE



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama familiar, F/M, Reencuentro familiar, Separación familiar, batallas, leve angustia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_XE/pseuds/RA_XE
Summary: Cuando las mascaras caen y las verdades son reveladas, se ven obligados a decidir qué es lo más importante: su trabajo y sus objetivos o Anya, cuya naturaleza la lleva a ser vista como un arma de guerra.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Anya Forger & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Bond & Anya Forger & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess & Loid Forger | Twilight, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Puede ser reconstruido, puede ser creado

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni el mundo utilizados, ambos son propiedad de su autor original. No lucro con este escrito.

No tienen mucho tiempo.

Yoru toma a Anya, la sube al lomo de Bond y se apresura a abrir la ventana.

—Má…—dice Anya, la voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Yoru sólo puede imaginar lo confundida que está, lo poco que comprende lo que sucede. Le duele el corazón. El mundo de su pequeña está trizandose frente a sus ojos.

—Anya, no bajes de Bond hasta que lleguen a un lugar seguro, ¿entendido?— La angustia en los ojos de la niña se profundiza. Yoru inhala hondo, intentando calmarse y vaciar su mente. No quiere que Anya lea nada que la haga preocupar más. —Esa es tu misión. —comienza, con una voz más suave y serena. —Una misión secreta muy importante, que solo tú puedes realizar. ¿Entiendes?

Oye pasos acercándose, rápidos y pesados. Bond los oye también, a juzgar por el movimiento de sus orejas.

—¿Entiendes? —Vuelve a preguntar, con la voz un poco más firme. Y lo ve, ve ese destello de terquedad y porfía, ese brillo determinado y justo, un rasgo tan distintivo de Anya que siempre hace que el alma de Yoru se sienta cálida. Anya es tan buena, tan noble cuando debe, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Anya va a negarse a irse y dejarla atrás.

Yoru no puede quererla más.

Los pasos llegan a la entrada de la habitación. La manilla sube y baja, pero no se abre, Yoru la ha trabado bien. Comienza el sonido de cuerpos chocando contra la puerta.

—¿Por Má?—suplica—¿Lo harías por tu madre, Anya?

Entonces, Anya llora.

La puerta cruje.

—¡Bond!—grita Yoru. El perro entiende de inmediato y Yoru desearía haber tenido tiempo de despedirse de él también. Bond salta por la ventana, con Anya aferrada a su cuerpo.

Ahora, sola en la habitación, Yoru se prepara: tantea las agujas y cuchillos escondidos en su ropa y golpea sus tacones contra el suelo, comprobando que están en buen estado. En menos de quince segundos la (ahora) mejor ex-sicaria del país surge y reemplaza a Yoru, la madre.

—¡Má! —Oye, y su alma cae, el frío se extiende por todo su cuerpo. ¿No se han ido?

_¿Ha fallado?_

—¡Vete!—grita Yoru.

La puerta se rompe con un gran estruendo y los agentes comienzan a disparar en cuanto ponen un pie dentro. Yoru esquiva las balas con facilidad y lanza cuchillos cuando obtiene los ángulos adecuados. En pocos segundos logra tener a varios agentes en el suelo, pero siguen y siguen llegando. No la sorprende, después de todo, su fama la precede.

—¡Má! —Oye otra vez, y la urgencia crece dentro de ella.

Tiene que terminar con esto rápido.

—¡Tienes que venir por mí!—grita y llora Anya—¡No me dejes sola!¡No como Pá!

El corazón de Yoru duele. Duele, porque han sido abandonadas. Porque Anya ha sido traicionada. Duele, porque su hija está siendo perseguida para ser usada como un arma de guerra.

—¡Lo prometo!

Luego de eso, Anya no vuelve a gritar. Yoru sabe que se ha ido. Con el alivio asentándose en su estómago, lucha. Agentes experimentados caen uno tras otro a sus pies. La habitación comienza a oler a sangre, pólvora y hierro. Pierde la noción del tiempo. Sólo hay muerte, muerte, muerte y luego un corte en su brazo, otro en su pierna, por poco no esquiva una bala, pero no se detiene, tiene que ir por Anya.

Tiene que volver a ella.

* * *

Cuando despierta, está atada a una silla. Sabe de inmediato que está en una sala de interrogatorios. Mantiene los ojos cerrados, la respiración nivelada y se concentra en sus otros sentidos. Tiene vendas en los brazos y piernas y siente el fantasma de los cortes bajo ellas, pero ninguna herida de bala. Se pregunta qué cantidad de paralizantes o veneno fue necesaria para vencerla. Hay una persona con ella en la sala. El aire es pesado, por lo que asume que los ductos de ventilación deben ser pequeños. Huele a metal; la mesa, se imagina, debe ser de ese material.

—Sé que estás despierta—dice la persona y Yoru no se molesta en intentar que crea lo contrario. Abre los ojos y mira fijamente al hombre frente a ella.

Está sentado en una silla, directamente en el lado opuesto a ella de la mesa que los separa. Le parece vagamente familiar, ¿un alto mando enemigo?

—¿Dónde está la Esper, Thorn Princess?

Yoru guarda silencio. Prueba tirar de las cuerdas, ignorando el dolor que florece en sus heridas. No ceden ni un centímetro.

—¿Dónde está el perro?

Yoru sigue sin hablar. Lo intenta nuevamente, esta vez hasta que siente su piel al borde de la sangre, pero siguen sin romperse. Mira alrededor nuevamente, pero no hay nada que pueda intentar alcanzar.

—¿Dónde está la base de tus jefes?

Silencio.

El hombre suspira y se recuesta en la silla.

—Has asesinado a muchas personas—dice el hombre. —Eres la mejor sicaria del país. ¿Qué haces protegiendo a esa niña, en lugar de huir, ahora que tus enemigos están ganando la guerra?

—Hacía lo que creía correcto por el bien de mi país, para mantener seguros a los que amo. Aún lo hago—responde Yoru por fin. —¿No es lo mismo que hacen ustedes?

El hombre la mira. Hay algo ahí, en el borde de su boca, que es difícil de interpretar. Yoru asume lo peor y se prepara para lo que viene: la tortura. Sin embargo, el gesto desaparece del rostro del hombre de un segundo a otro. Luego se levanta.

—¿Sólo protegerás a esa niña?—pregunta.

Es como un puñetazo en el estómago. Es lo que había estado evitando pensar desde que había abandonado su trabajo en pos de Anya. Qué pasa con los demás niños. ¿Debería salvar a más?¿Podría protegerlos, si lo hiciera?¿Pondría en riesgo a Anya?¿Cómo podría abandonar a todos esos pequeños a los que quizá tendría oportunidad de salvar?¿Cuándo...cuándo se había convertido en una persona tan egoísta, tan horrible?

Ante su falta de respuesta, el hombre murmura:

—Supongo que somos iguales.

El hombre mira a una esquina de la habitación.

Y se va.

Se va, y ella entiende un segundo demasiado tarde por qué le parecía familiar. Por qué había podido leer su gesto, cuando ese hombre debió haber sido entrenado para que eso no fuera siquiera posible.

Ese era Lloyd. Twiligth.

Gira la cabeza hacia donde Lloyd había mirado.

_Una cámara._

* * *

Se queda sola en la sala por horas. Desearía saber cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayada antes, para poder suponer en qué zona debería encontrarse Anya si Bond logró llevarla por el camino que preparó.

Hay una explosión, luego el inconfundible sonido de las balas. La emoción crece dentro de ella. Ahí está su oportunidad de escapar. Las puertas contiguas a su habitación son abiertas y cerradas una tras otra con gran estruendo. Se prepara para el momento en que sea el turno de la suya.

Hay gritos y golpes sordos fuera, entonces, un segundo de silencio en el que Yoru cree que han vencido al atacante y su esperanza escapa de ella como el aire de un globo pinchado.

Entonces su puerta se abre de una patada.

—¡Hermana!

Es Yuri.

* * *

Corren por los pasillos. Toma todos los cuchillos y armas que puede durante el camino. Su hermano dispara y abate por la derecha, mientras que Yoru lo hace por la izquierda, luego siguen corriendo hacia el frente.

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Yoru hubiera estado conmocionada, pero el verdadero trabajo de su hermano había salido a la luz hace un mes, al mismo tiempo que el de Twiligth, el suyo, y la naturaleza de Anya. Recuerda los reproches, los gritos, los ladridos de Bond, la pelea que se desató, lo incapaz que había sido de detener la batalla o de herir a cualquiera de los presentes. Recuerda como las ventanas se rompieron cuando refuerzos de ambos bandos aparecieron, cómo ella y Twiligth se habían lanzado para proteger a Anya de las balas y los cristales. Recuerda que ese pequeño gesto le había dado la efímera ilusión de que no todo había sido mentira, que al menos el amor por Anya que ambos habían profesado era real, pensó que lo que había visto en los ojos de Lloyd era sufrimiento, igual al de ella, pero se rompió en el segundo en que alguien le gritó a Twiligth que llevara a la niña a la base, porque sería un gran activo, y Lloyd _obedeció_. Yoru se había vuelto loca de furia, había luchado con todas su armas y habilidades contra Twiligth y quienes lo apoyaban hasta que los incapacitó, tomó a Anya y Bond y los sacó de ahí.

Esquiva una última bala antes de cruzar la puerta que la separa del exterior.

Libre, se regocija de la luz del sol sobre su piel.

—Yuri—dice, cuando vuelven a correr—, ¿Cómo supiste que me capturaron?

Su hermano ríe.

—Anya, claramente.

Por supuesto.

Yoru sonríe, orgullosa. Muchos tachaban a Anya de idiota por sus resultados en la escuela, pero ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor, el ingenio de su niña.

—Vamos, está todo listo para que salgan de aquí. El camino que preparaste sigue siendo seguro.

Doblan en una esquina y corren varias cuadras más hasta un puente. Yoru sabe dónde están. Bajo el puente hay un ducto en desuso sellado. Yoru lo había abierto para comprobar si es lo suficientemente grande para ella, Bond y Anya, por suerte, lo es. Mira por la baranda del puente y ve a Anya mirando desde abajo, con los ojos brillantes y ansiosos y a Bond a su lado, como un guardián.

—Ve—dice su hermano.

Y a Yoru se le estruja el corazón.

—Ven con nosotros. Esta guerra ha perdido todo sentido, Yuri. Si contamos contigo, salvar a más inocentes de esta carnicería será posible.

Yuri no le responde.

—Lo siento, Yoru, es lo único en el mundo que no puedo hacer por ti.

Yoru lo sabe. Ambos han decidido sus propios caminos.

—Volvamos a vernos—le pide.

Antes de que Yuri pueda responderle, oyen el sonido de un auto a toda velocidad acercándose. Yoru saca sus cuchillos. Yuri carga su pistola. No puede permitir que los sigan.

El auto aparece de inmediato y se detiene frente a ellos. Sin embargo, no hay disparos. Yoru no se deja llevar por el desconcierto y se acerca para abrir la puerta del conductor, con intención de rebanar el cuello de quién sea. Justo cuando pone la mano en la manilla, oye:

—¡Má! ¡Es bueno!

Abre la puerta.

Es Twiligth. Desarmado, con el rostro con el que lo conoció. No dice nada.

Una cámara.

Levanta el cuchillo y se maldice a sí misma por temblar.

_Una cámara._

Oye a Yuri liberar el seguro de su pistola.

—¡No! ¡Es bueno! —Luego, más fuerte y más convencida que nunca, grita:—¡Lo leí! ¡Ahora, lo leí! ¡Es bueno!—admitiendo su poder por primera vez en voz alta.

—Yoru—dice Lloyd, y oír la voz a la que está acostumbrada es arrasador—, puedes no creerme, pero creele a ella.

—¡Má!

—Yuri... baja el arma.

—¡Hermana!

Yoru guarda el cuchillo, le da la espalda a Lloyd y salta por la baranda, segura de que Yuri obedecerá. Cae al agua con todo el cuidado que puede y comienza a nadar hacia el ducto, luego pensará en la muy probable infección que le causará el agua a sus heridas. Oye a Lloyd caer tras ella y espera, de verdad espera, no haberse equivocado.

Cuando llegan al ducto, Anya les extiende la mano, aunque ninguno puede tomarla sin terminar enviándola al agua con ellos. Ella debe leer su mente o caer en cuenta, porque la retira casi inmediatamente. Yoru quiere abrazarla, así que sube al ducto en el que no puede siquiera estar erguida, se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y la presiona contra su pecho con su fuerza apenas controlada zumbando bajo su piel, aún preparada para la batalla. Cuando la suelta, revisa en busca de heridas, pero no hay ninguna que pueda ver. Se voltea hacia Bond y repite el proceso.

—Pá—oye decir a Anya.

Se da vuelta para mirarlos.

Lloyd, empapado de pies a cabeza, lo más sucio que Yoru alguna vez lo ha visto, está mirando a Anya directamente a los ojos, sin pronunciar una palabra. Lo que sea que Anya lee en su mente, la arroja directamente a las lágrimas. La niña corre a abrazarlo.

—Lo siento—le susurra Lloyd.

—Pá es un tonto.

—Lo sé.

—Má y Anya también

Yoru parpadea una, dos veces.

—Pensamos que Pá era malo—llora Anya. —¡Pá es un tonto!¡No podía leer tanto!

—Anya—habla Yoru, y trata de apuñalar la esperanza (floreciente, estremecedora y desgarradora) en su voz. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Pá es bueno! ¡Era un plan! ¡No iba a entregarme!

Yoru mira a Lloyd, y él le devuelve la mirada. Aprieta los puños en un intento desesperado de controlar el temblor que las palabras de Anya le causan.

—¿Es eso cierto?—susurra.

—Nunca podría quedarme con una organización que hace a los niños llorar—dice. —Ni soy capaz de abandonarlas.

Yoru se rompe. Lágrimas le corren por la cara. Está tan, tan aliviada que podría desmayarse otra vez.

Anya corre a su regazo, la abraza por la cintura y esconde el rostro contra su estómago. Bond le acaricia el brazo con la cabeza, cálido y suave. Lloyd se acerca y, poco a poco, como pidiendo permiso, la presiona contra su cuerpo. Yoru deja caer su cabeza hacia delante hasta encontrarse con el hombro de Lloyd. Podría quedarse siendo abrazada por ellos toda la vida. No le importa ya qué partes de la relación que los cuatro tienen es real y cuáles no, no le importa que Lloyd sea tan asesino como ella, o sus propias razones para casarse con él. No le importa nada de eso. Puede ser reconstruido, puede ser creado. Si están todos ahí, ahora, no todo fue falso.

Es Bond quien los trae de vuelta a la realidad. Tira la ropa de Yoru y señala hacia el fondo del ducto.

—Vamos, Má, Pá—dice Anya, se safa del abrazo, se limpia los restos de lágrimas y emprende su camino tras Bond.

Yoru, de pronto demasiado consciente de su rostro presionado contra el hombro de Lloyd, hace de amago de alejarse, pero él la presiona de vuelta al abrazo. El calor comienza a crecer en sus mejillas.

—Lloyd…—murmura, avergonzada.

Lloyd niega.

—No Lloyd—dice, la abraza con más fuerza y contra el oído del Yoru, susurra uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo: su verdadero nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> SINCERAMENTE. Qué sufrimiento fue escribir esto. Qué drama. Qué terrible todo (excepto el final, ah, el amooooooooooooor). Me voy a leer fluff. bye.


End file.
